


The Grey Scale in Between

by Krehi



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cannon, Kidnapping, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill, True Love's Kiss, curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krehi/pseuds/Krehi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill this prompt:<br/>http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=499175#cmt499175</p>
<p>Starts before movie cannon<br/>Pitch Black is lonely and weak in his lair beneath the earth with only the occasional visits of the Spirit of Chaos to look forward to. Then one day she gives him an idea, that leads where no one would have ever guessed. Well, almost no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grey Scale in Between

**Author's Note:**

> So I read this prompt and fel lin love. So here we go. This is a mix of book and movie cannons with a little twist of my own thrown in.

It had been years, decades even, since Pitch Black had caused any _real_ trouble. Sure he kept the fear going, a nightmare here, a Fearling there, a dancing shadow to pass the time, but he hadn't had any real _power_ since the dark ages. Since the Guardians and their light had torn apart his lovely vale of shadows and darkness. Since they replaced his fear with their wonder and hope and wishful dreams.

 

And he had been alone since then as well. No longer was he able to create Fearling children. And for a time his only company was the shadows he called home. Then one day, a female spirit came to him. She called herself Katzi, and told him she was the spirit incarnation of chaos. And while Pitch found it nice to have some form of company besides his increasingly cat-like Fearling mass, he did note that she lived up to her title. 

 

Some days they would talk like old friends, others they would argue like an old married couple, and others they would all out brawl like age old enemies. Finally Katzi stopped coming so often, only stopping by here and there, and while Pitch wouldn't admit it, he was starting to feel the old lonlyness returning.

 

One day, durring one of the now rare visits, Katzi planted an idea in Pitch's mind.

 

They had been talking over tea (that Katzi had brought of course, since Pitch would have no real use for such a useless thing) when Katzi paused mid-laugh and gave Pitch a look. "What is it _this_ time Katzi? Your constant change of temper is starting to be trying." Pitch snapped exasperatedly.

 

Katzi just smiled knowingly at him, "Pitch, darling, is it possible that you're starting to  get lonely without my presance in your life?"

 

"As if your meager company is any different from being alone." Pitch replied cooly. He would never admit out loud that she was right.

 

She giggled good naturedly. "Oh, sweetheart, you should just go find a child to play with while I'm gone."

 

"And what purpose would something like _that_ serve?" Pitch growled. "I am still too weak to change children into Fearlings, what good are they to me without this ability?"

 

"What good? What _good?"_ Katzi looked at him disbelievingly. "Pitch, a child is just what you _need._ " She said sweetly. "Think of all that lovely fear! The parent fearing for their child, the child fearing their surroundings, fearing you! And the more children you take the closer you'll get to returning to your old glory. The power of the dark ages, your own golden age, once more. Think of the possibilities. Think of the _revenge_."

 

Pitch thought on this. Katzi was right, this was a surprisingly elegant way to hasten the regaining of his powers. But then a thought struck him. "And why are you, the spirit of _Chaos_ , helping me?"

 

"Why do I do anything dear?" She said with a sigh, like they had been over this a million times (which they had). "I just feel like it."

 

He leered at her across the slab of rock they were using as a table, "And what would become of me if you suddenly decided to work against me?"

 

"Well then, I guess we won't know unless that happens." Katzi smiled sidelong at him before she vanished as she was want to do when the mood struck her.

 

\----------

 

Pitch thought about Katzi's suggestions for weeks. And then one not so special day he stole away into the night and spirited a child away.

 

The effect was instantaneous and invigorating. The parents and child were a plethora of fear, it was almost too much all at once, and yet it was wonderous. Pitch kept the child locked in one of his cages, intermitadly isolating the child, sending Fearlings and shadows to torment him, and scaring her himself.

 

And one day, Pitch thought, no knew, that he needed more, and so he stole another child. And another and another until all his cages were full and his powers were stronger than usual. So much so that he started learning how to manipulate the dream guardian's sand, warping it into his own dark purpose. 

 

He was so close to mastering this talant when one day Katzi came for one of her visits. She stalked angrily to him and glared him down. "Pitch, darling. _What_ do you think you're _doing?_ " 

 

Pitch easily smiled a shark's grin at her. "Why, I'm only following your suggestion Katzi." 

 

"And going too far! You are drawing too much attention to yourself." The female spirit snapped before sighing and dusting off her shoulders. "Lucky for you I can _correct_ this rather _egregious_ oversight." She growled as she snapped her fingers and the haunting cries of Pitch's ill gotten gain silenced all at once.

 

And once more the effect was almost immediate. Pitch could feel all his lovely fear being replaced with _joy_ and _love_ and all other manner of vile good feelings. He had never felt more betrayed. " _Why_ would you do that!?" Pitch yelled. "Why would you try and take my power from me?" The surrounding shadows twitched dangerously with his rage.

 

But the chaos spirit didn't flinch. "Why. Do I. Do. _Anything._ Pitch?" She spat his name like a curse. And this hurtful reminder of her neutral nature was enough to send Pitch over the edge. Thinking she had tried to ruin him for the guardians he lashed out at her with a cry of pure rage. She vanished before the strike made contact. In the empty, lonely, _silent_ lair, her voice floated back to him. "Do try to be more careful next time Pitchy _dear_."

 

And then Pitch was alone once more in his dark lair, with his dark minions, and his dark purpose.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry of any mistakes, this is un-beta-ed and written mostly at work. Comments are welcomed with an open heart!


End file.
